Love beyond the grave
by slayercrazy144
Summary: Willow and Tara have been turned into vampires. I'ts finally finished, no more chaps, unless I write a sequel. I suck at summaries, so just read it!
1. New Begginnings

Willow tripped and giggled as she and Amy stumbled out of Rack's alley.   
  
"Hey!" she said excitedly. Then more seriously, "Let's have some fun."  
  
"Mmmm, what kind of fun?" Amy asked.  
  
"Why don't we start with the bronze? We can work our way up from there."  
  
"Oh." said Amy in an almost bored fashion. "I thought you meant some real fun. The bronze is over-done, girl. We've hit that joint. We're buzzed, powerful, witches, there's nothing we can't do, and you want to go to the club we loved in high-school?"  
  
"Alright then genius, where do you think we should go?"  
  
Amy didn't miss a beat. "Hunting." she said, morphing into her vamp-face and advancing on Will.  
  
"Willow!" Tara woke up screaming. That dream, it was too vivid, too real. Somehow, Tara knew that her true love was in trouble, not just from herself, but from the undead community of Sunnydale. She quickly grabbed a jacket to throw on over her nightie and ran out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" a roommate called to her, but she had already left.   
  
Willow screamed and started to run, but Amy was too quick. She grabbed the wicca by her shoulder-length red hair and licked her neck clean before biting into it. Willow was in too much pain to scream. She only gasped, she could hardly breath from the pain. Amy sucked Willow in in huge gulps. Rack was right. She did taste like strawberries.   
  
Tara ran and ran. She didn't even know where she was going, she didn't stop to think. She simply went where her legs took her. Finally, she saw Willow in the shadows of a dark alley. For a moment, Tara was relieved. Then she noticed Amy, lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"She's not dead if that's what you're worried about." Willow snarled, walking into the moonlight. "I left that for you."  
  
"No." Tara sobbed, staring at Willow's fangs   
  
"Yes." Willow growled. "I loved you. I still do. Even like this... Spike was right, we can still love."  
  
*Spike!* She thought to herself, *He could be interesting...*  
  
"Please." Tara begged. "Let me go."  
  
"I will. I'll let you live forever, with me."  
  
"You don't want to do this."  
  
"But I do. You left me. This way you'll never leave me again. It's so simple. We can do all kinds of things. Forever." She grinned. "C'mere. It's better if you relax into it."   
  
With those final words, Willow reached over and pulled Tara into a bitter sweet kiss. They tenderly felt all over each-other until Tara almost forgot her fear. Then the new-born vampire took a child of her own, and they held each-other some more until Tara's heart finally stopped and she was ready to be born again. 


	2. Fun with Amy

--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
The spell Amy does to try to stop Willow is the same one Anya uses in "two to go". Just thought I'd chuck it in there.  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Willow stared down at her lover. Her mate. The sun would be up soon, Tara wouldn't rise tonight. Willow would have to take her somewhere for the day. She threw her girlfriend over her shoulder and almost walked off before she remembered Amy. The red-headed Vampire sighed and grabbed her too. Everything had to be perfect for her child to rise. She would want to kill, that's what Amy was for, but she would also need to feed. Willow made her way to the bronze.  
  
"I told her we should Bronze tonight." Willow muttered to herself.  
  
When they got there Willow dropped th girls and cricked her neck before looking around. Same old boring Bronze. It was completely empty.  
  
"Damn." Willow whined. She had been hoping for some fun. Her new Vampire strength coupled with her magicks made her more powerful than ever. Her whole body tingled at the thought of it.   
  
Suddenly Willow was snapped out of her daydream as Amy groaned, beggining to wake up. Willow glared at her and with a wave of her hand she pinned the ex-rat to the wall.  
  
*Nice to know I still got the magick.* Willow thought to herself.  
  
"Wha-What happened, where am I?" Amy asked in confusion.   
  
"I happened. We're at the Bronze." Willow replied. "You've never seen me bad have you? If you'd known you never would have turned me..."  
  
"You're lucky I didn't kill you." Amy growled, vamping on the word *kill*.  
  
Willow shrugged. "Maybe. Y'know, I think I'll return the favour. You were my pet for two and a half years. Wouldn't want to stop now." She walked over and threw Amy up to the ceiling, keeping her there with magick.   
  
"I wonder why I rose so quickly?" Willow pondered, staring up at Amy. "Couldn't have been down more than an hour. It must have been Rack's booster."  
  
*Rack. There's another person to take care of.*   
  
Willow thought about this for a moment, and Amy took the opportunity to try to gain the upper hand.  
  
"Guramey, Ningamey, Chengamey. Nudongamah. Guramay-"  
  
"Don't interrupt!" Willow yelled, letting her true face out and dropping Amy back to the floor. She tried to get up but Willow was there in a flash.  
  
"Don't interrupt and don't run away. Puppy..." She added as an afterthought. Willow walked towards Amy and kicked her in the head. Amy fell to the floor, but wasn't knocked out.   
  
"Fuckin' shoes." Willow muttered under her breath, before punching Amy hard enough to put anyone to sleep. 


	3. Tara

Everything was perfect.  
  
Willow had spent the day trying to find her way around the sewers. Finally, she had come up under main street. First to the magic box for some supplies, handcuffs and dark magick spell books, then on to the other stores for pillows, sheets and blankets.  
  
Now she was in the back room of the Bronze. Tara was lying perfectly still on the floor. Willow had made a bed for her with pillows, and she was lying on them, hiden by a crimson sheet. Amy was in the corner, handcuffed to a grate in the floor.   
  
"Oonahep, cunarai, moonunkey." She chanted.  
  
"Nuh uh uh." Willow scolded. "Bad puppy."   
  
Amy took no notice and continued chanting. "Oonahep, cunaria, moonenkey."  
  
"Puppy, stop it. You'll wear yourself out. You should know by now that-"  
  
Willow faltered. "That-"  
  
She let out a sob and collapsed.  
  
"I'm worried about Willow." Buffy said, pacing the magic box.  
  
"We all are Buff." Xander conforted her. "She's dealing with some pretty powerful stuff."  
  
"She shouldn't abuse her magick that way." Anya pointed out the obvious yet again.  
  
"That's not what I mean. She hasn't been home all day. I haven't seen her since last night." Explained Buffy  
  
"She's probably out with Amy still. You know how they've been lately."  
  
"No." Said Buffy. "I rang Amy's house. Her dad hasn't seen her since she ratted. She hasn't been home at all."  
  
The ever-shrinking gang of scoobies looked at each-other, overwhelmed and worried as they all thought the same thing.  
  
Tara panicked, a wild variety of thoughts rushing through her head. *WILLOW!* *Where am I?* *Food* *Ow!* *Not food, blood* *Blood and kill* *Willow...*  
  
"Jeez, shut up." Amy muttered to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry. I've been doing spells on myself all day to try to get out of this." She motioned to the 'cuffs. "I can't get out, but I can do a lot of other things. You're pretty powerful. Willow never told me." Said Amy matter-of-fact-ively.  
  
"Willow... She did this?"  
  
"She did you. Some geek did me." *Why are my parents always complete losers?* She thought to herself, carefully making sure Tara didn't hear her.  
  
"I'm, a v-v-v-vampire?" She stuttered, touching her face.   
  
"Don't worry. It'll set in soon."  
  
Tara took no notice. "Willow, how could you? I can't-"  
  
*Here she goes. Finally* Thought Amy  
  
Something clicked in Tara as the last of her soul drained away.  
  
"Where is she?" She asked. "I need to see her."  
  
"Over there." Amy nodded over to where Willow was lying on the floor. "She maxed out a couple of hours ago. That's her problem." Amy said, drowning out on the last sentence.  
  
"Willow?" Tara asked lovingly, shaking her gently. "Wake up." She kissed her lover softly.  
  
"Tara?" Willow asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I'm here baby."  
  
"It worked. Your here, your..."  
  
"I'm yours."  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Sorry that all the chapters are pretty short, there will be a lot of them. Also sorry about the soppy, ending, they'll start killing things soon, I just thought I'd let them bathe in each-other's love a bit first.  
  
--------------Author's Note-------------- 


	4. Awakenings

Amy rolled her eyes. *Oh brother.* "Could you guys do that somewhere else please? Or at least move me?"  
  
Tara and Willow broke their kiss to look at Amy.  
  
"I can hear you thinking to each-other y'know."  
  
Tara and Willow looked at each-other guiltily. "Stop eavesdropping." Willow hissed at her, waving her hand to try stop Amy. "Oh yeah." She sighed. Then to Tara. "Could you help it baby? I'm all out, need recharging."  
  
Tara carressed Willow's cheek. Her fingers crackled and blue energy passed into Willow. "Sure."  
  
Willow grinned, quickly kissed her girlfriend, then waved at Amy. *Hear me now?* She asked.  
  
"That's better." Amy sighed. *Maybe now I can get some sleep.* She thought.  
  
"Will?" Tara started, "Can I have someone to eat? Just, I've been up for a while, and I kinda feel-" She trailed off.  
  
"Oh my god, Tara, I completely forgot! It's okay, it's still dark. Let's go find something. Then we can come back and kill Amy."  
  
The duo got up and dressed and then walked out after checking Amy's restraints. They held hands as they walked out of the bronze's back room. They had been so wrapped up in each-other all night they had hardly noticed the partyers outside their room. Now, people were the main things on their mind. And their menu. Tara and Willow scanned the room, looking for someone just right for Tara's first kill.  
  
*That one?* Willow suggested, pointing to a girl about 19 years old with cropped brown hair.   
  
*Hmm...* Tara shook her head. *Too boring. I bet she, um, reads all night.*  
  
They looked a bit more.  
  
*Him.* Tara suddenly said.  
  
"That guy?" Willow started talking verbally. "Okay, it's your first kill."  
  
They walked towards him, very flirty.  
  
"Hi!" Said Tara bouncily.  
  
The guy gulped. "Hey." He squeaked.  
  
"I'm Willow. This is Tara." They glanced at each-other, then kissed pasionately right in front of him.  
  
"Wanna meet us in the back room? 'Bout five minutes?" Tara licked her lips.  
  
He gulped again. "Yes. Uh, yeah, sure." A bad attempt at cool.  
  
Willow pulled his head next to hers and looked into his eyes. She ran her finger up his neck and the bottom of his chin, flicked over his mouth and turned away. Tara joined her and they sauntered away, drawing as much attention to themselves as possible.  
  
"Oh no." Buffy breathed from the balcony, staring at the two of them, and sensing no soul... 


	5. First Kill

They were getting bored. And no-one, not even her own girlfriend, liked a bored, soulless Willow.  
  
"Where is he?" She shouted.  
  
"I'm sure is coming. Maybe we should have said 2 minutes. Goddess, I need a KILL!" Tara vamped on the last word.  
  
"I'm here!" He spluttered, bursting in through the door. "Five minutes exactly."  
  
*Great!* Thought Willow.  
  
*It's SWEET." Tara insisted.   
  
The red-head roled her eyes. "C'mere." She said to him. "You know I never did get your name..."   
  
"Daniel. Uhh, Daniel Katic. Umm, Daniel Jones Katic."  
  
"Wow." The lesbian couple were holding hands now, teasing him.  
  
Daniel gulped again.  
  
Will and Tara started moving on to him. Willow caught his attention while Tara morphed into her vampire face. She began to bite him gently.  
  
"Mmm, ow! That's a bit too... hard-" He gasped.  
  
Willow was vamped now too. "It'll just get harder." She snarled, grabbing the other side of his neck and sinking her teeth into it.  
  
The pair drank him dry then threw him aside, biting each-other instead.  
  
*I wonder if I can have him when they're done?* Amy wondered hungrily.  
  
Buffy slowly walked into the magic box, where Xander and Anya were making calls, looking for Willow.   
  
"Nothing." Spike sighed, joining them from out in the street.  
  
Buffy glanced at him.  
  
"Wha- What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Xander told me Red was missing. I wanted to help." He said, his dark gaze penetrating into her soul. Or her-  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Willow's missing Buffy. I would ask the devil himself to find her if I thought he could help."  
  
Buffy avoided Spike's eyes carefully. "I've got some bad news, guys. I saw Willow and Tara today."  
  
"Well, how's that bad Buff?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy broke into tears which said everything for her. 


	6. The Scoobies Discover

--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Sorry, this one's even shorter than usual. If I write them short I can get them on quicker, so it's this or it'd be a week between chapters.   
  
PS:Reviews! I know everyone bugs people for them but I am too. Reviews PLEASE!  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
The scoobies sat speechless around the table.  
  
"At least, now we know where she is." Anya offered. "And they're back together. That's good, right?"  
  
Spike stared into space. "I liked Red. She doesn't deserve this."  
  
"No-one deserves this." Xander sobbed.  
  
Suddenly, "Dawn!" said Buffy. "Oh God, how do I tell her this?"  
  
"So much death all around. Can't be good for her." Anya pointed out, recieving a death look from Buffy.  
  
*Mom, me, now this. She's losing everyone.* Buffy thought.  
  
*I wonder if Buffy'll kill her.* Anya asked herself.  
  
*God, what'll I do without her?* Xander was still in shock over losing his best friend.  
  
*I always wondered what Red'd be like as a vampire. Maybe now I get to find out." Spike was almost excited.  
  
The bell rung as Dawn walked in. "Hey guys, what's up? Any news on Willow yet?"  
  
"Dawn." Buffy searched for words.  
  
"What's up? Haven't you found her yet?"  
  
"Sweetie, I saw Willow today. With Tara-"  
  
"Tara?" Dawn hopefully cut her off. "Well, that's why she's been missing right? She's been busy making things right with Tara." But she knew it wasn't that simple.  
  
"They're... dead." Buffy wiped a tear away.  
  
"But if they're together, then..." Dawn's face fell as she realised the truth. "Vampires."  
  
"I'm so sorry Dawn." She pulled her sister into a hug and carried her like a baby over to the table where they sat down. "Shh."  
  
"Calm down pet." Spike broke in. "There's things we can do."  
  
"She's too old for you to do this." Buffy said quietly to him. "Please don't lie to her on top of everything."  
  
"But we can give them a soul, like good old poofter in LA."  
  
"Yes!" Said Dawn, looking up. "Good as new, right? Give 'em a soul!"  
  
"We don't know anyone powerful enough to do that. Besides, Willow could probably block it."  
  
"Would she want to block it?"  
  
Spike snorted. "Trust me little bit, she won't want a soul."  
  
Everyone went quiet again and sat in their own little world, mourning for their friends. 


	7. Nicknames

"Bored, Bored, BORED!". Willow muttered to herself. She turned to her mate. "There's nothing to do around here during the day. And we had to stick Amy overWe need to move."  
  
"What, like into a house?" Tara sounded unenthusiastic.  
  
"Well, no... Maybe I could find us a crypt? I've always liked Spike's place!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Okay, maybe not. But there's abandoned places around. We can keep 'em that way." The red-head's eyes flashed at the idea of more violence.  
  
Tara's tongue flicked out and in again like a snake.  
  
"Viper." Willow smiled seductively.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Tara agreed. "Viper. I like it."  
  
"It can be, like, your evil name!" Willow was getting excited.  
  
"Then you'll need one too. M-maybe something... Red?" Looking at Willow's hair. "Something with blood. Blood Queen?"  
  
"Blood-death?"  
  
"Nah. Mistress of Pain?"  
  
"Blood-bath. Bubble-bath!"  
  
"Red-death?"  
  
"None of these are very good, are they?"  
  
"We can worry about it later. Now, we still have a few hours before sunset. How 'bout we get some...sleep?" Willow licked Tara's cheek in a way that obviously didn't mean nap-time.  
  
Tara grabbed Willow's hair and pulled her tongue of her face and into her mouth. "Sleep sounds good."  
  
And they both fell onto the bed, quite literally wrapped in each-other.  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
If anyone has any ideas for Willow's nickname (OR a better one for Tara) please send reviews telling me. On that topic, please send reviews anyway!  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
*I have to find her.* Buffy lay awake, thinking. *I've seen Willow evil, and this time with magic too...*  
  
Buffy thought back to when a vampire-ific Willow had come to Sunnydale for a visit from another dimension.   
  
*Can't let it happen. She was dangerous, I know that, but was else was she like? CORDELIA!* Buffy sat up in bed. *Of course, she was there! In the other universe. Where Sunnydale had no slayer to protect it.* Buffy hadn't been told WHY she hadn't arrived, only that Cordy was "mysteriously" taken to that world.  
  
She checked the clock. 3am. *Oh well. I can get a bit of pay-back on the high-school bitch while I research.* She thought, leaning over to the phone and dialing for L.A. 


	8. Help is on the way

--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Yes, I know, Cordy didn't actually remeber what happened in The Wish, but just say she did, for the sake of the story. Thanx! (Reviews!)  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
"I'm up!" Cordy muttered as she was rudely awakened by the phone.  
  
*Who rings at this hour?* She grumbled to herself, checking the clock. *3am! God, who DOES ring at this hour?* She thought, a little more worried this time.  
  
"Hello?" She mumbled, answering the call.   
  
"Cordy. It's Buffy, listen..." Buffy struggled to say it: "We need your help."  
  
"Kind of busy at the moment." Cordelia replied, turning to see Angel enter, holding his son Connor close to him. "Buffy, it's Angel. He..." Cordy looked at Angel, asking him if she should tell her. Angel simply nodded and averted his eyes.  
  
"Angel has a son."  
  
Buffy was lost for words. "A son. How - Does this mean - Can a vampire - what about -"  
  
"Do you want me to put him on?" Cordy did so without waiting for Buffy, who was still in shock, to answer.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Angel."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"So... How do you get a baby?"  
  
Angel nearly laughed at the way she said it.  
  
"No-one really knows."  
  
"Wouldn't that involve...Evil? Gypsy Curse? 'Perfect Happyness'? Any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"It wasn't really, well the happy thing, I mean Darla and I were never really in love, I don't think she nor Angelus really could love, I -"  
  
"Darla?" Buffy practically screamed. "She's the mother?"  
  
"She's dust now. She sacrificed herself to give birth to Connor, being a vampire it's not something she's built to do."  
  
Connor gave a small cry and Angel gave the phone back to Cordelia while he tried to put the baby back to sleep. Cordy explained everything to Buffy, who listened carefully.  
  
"Hey, weren't you gonna ask me something?" Cordy suddenly remembered, yawning.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's about Willow."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Cor, remember when you went into that alternate universe? With Willow and Xander as vampires?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I need you to tell me everything you can remember about Willow evil. I mean, I know her a bit, but you were in the world SHE made for herself. I just thought you might be able to help."  
  
"What with? Is evil Willow back again?"  
  
"Kind of. Cordelia... Willow's been turned."  
  
"Into a vapire?"  
  
"Yeah. And we're all kind of worried."  
  
"Yeah right you're worried! Buffy, she was pure evil!"  
  
"That's why I need all the help I can get. Can you come back to Sunnydale?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I can. With Angel's son and everything.."  
  
"You can go." Angel said. "I've got things all under control, and I've got Gunn, Fred and Wes to help me if something goes wrong."  
  
Cordy gave him a look that showed she wasn't sure.  
  
"Go. Sunnydale needs you. Buffy needs your help."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Buffy, I'll be there tomorrow morning." 


	9. A Night Out Part 1

Tara woke up to Willow nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Mmm." She groaned happily. "Is it nightime?"  
  
"Yes. Time for a night out, I think."  
  
"Wow. I'm not really in the mood now."  
  
Willow walked over to Amy and dragged the vampire over to Tara. "Try killing this. It might put you in the mood."  
  
Tara thanked Willow, got up and dressed and took Amy's head in her hands. "Buh-bye, Amy." She laughed, as Willow handed her a chair leg and Tara plunged it into Amy's heart.  
  
"In the mood now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ready for anything." Her girlfriend answered, as the pair of them stormed out of the little back room and into the night.  
  
First, shopping. The girls were wearing their old stuff, which was okay for when they were alive, but now they wanted something with a little more... Bite. So they went to Goth Corner, a pretty lame shop that sold some cool stuff.   
  
"Hi. We're looking for something-"  
  
"Black." Tara interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. Or red." Willow said.  
  
The shopkeeper barely looked up. "In the corner." She motioned towards the end of the store.  
  
"Well, that wasn't very good manners, was it?" Willow snarled.  
  
"Definately not." Tara answered, vamping.  
  
Now the girl looked interested. "What's up with-" But she was cut off by Willow grabbing her throat.   
  
"You just can't be polite." Willow told the girl, scratching three deep cuts in her cheek and licking her fingers clean.  
  
"She needs to learn." Tara anwered, licking the cuts herself.  
  
Willow bit into the poor shopkeeper's neck and began sucking hard before passing her to Tara. Tara drank while Willow chose some black leather pants and deep red shirt. She changed and walked over to the make-up section to put on some heavy eye-liner, black lipstick and red eye-shadow. Then she took the girl back while Tara changed into the same black pants, and a black top with a silver snake winding up the left sleeve. Willow looked on, the girl in no way satisfying her hunger. Tara put on black lipstick and eye-liner, and chose a deep purple eye-shadow. Willow threw the girl away, still bleeding from the neck wound.  
  
"You gonna just waste it?" Tara asked.  
  
"She was just the appetiser."  
  
They were walking out the back-alley when a big, ugly vampire in bad jeans jumped out at them, followed by five or more of his followers.   
  
*Keep them alive for a bit. I want some fun!* Tara thought to her girlfriend.  
  
*Sure. I'm up for it." She replied.  
  
Willow's leg suddenly darted up to connect with the lead vamp's face. Their eyes met for a second before she punched him in the stomach. Tara was jumped by two of the ugly groupies, but she elbowed one in the chest and kneed the other right where it hurts.  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Sorry I stopped in the middle, but it's hot today and I'm all out of juice. The next chapter will start right where this one ends. Also sorry that this is taking so long. I hope to be getting into the swing of things shortly.  
  
--------------Author's Note-------------- 


	10. A Night Out Part 2

--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
I stopped the last chapter in the middle, so this starts with a bit from the last chapter. PS: Reviews? Please!  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
They were walking out the back-alley when a big, ugly vampire in bad jeans jumped out at them, followed by five or more of his followers.   
  
*Keep them alive for a bit. I want some fun!* Tara thought to her girlfriend.  
  
*Sure. I'm up for it." She replied.  
  
Willow's leg suddenly darted up to connect with the lead vamp's face. Their eyes met for a second before she punched him in the stomach. Tara was jumped by two of the ugly groupies, but she elbowed one in the chest and kneed the other right where it hurts. Willow whacked a female vampire in the chest, then grabbed her knees and turned the whack into a spin, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Vunisilo!" She cried, and a broken bit of wood flew to her hand. She plunged it into the vamp's heart. But now she was crouching down, and felt forwards with a blow to the head by the leader vampire. Willow spat the blood out of her mouth and rolled over, but he was on top of her. She tried to kick him off, but couldn't get her legs up. Suddenly, the vampire was turned to dust which sprinkled down to show Tara smiling down on her. Tara's smile turned into a look of surprise and she spin-kicked the vamp coming at her from behind, quickly staking him. Willow jumped up and the girls stood back to back, easily fighting off 3 vampires running at them one by one. Now their was only one left.  
  
*Wow!* Willow thought to Tara. *I didn't think it'd be that easy.*  
  
*They're wimps. I knew most of them in grade-school!* She replied.  
  
"You work for anyone else?" Willow asked the remaining boy.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
*Let him go. Spread the word that we're coming.*  
  
"Tell him Viper and Vixen are coming."  
  
The kid ran off.  
  
*He's not gonna do anything.* Tara told Willow.  
  
The red-head witch held her girlfriend's hand and used their combined power to burn the words "Viper" and "Vixen" into the retreating vamp's back.  
  
"Now he will." 


	11. Spike

--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
I've gone back and re-written this one. I got a lot of people saying it could be better, so I went and tried again. What'ya think?  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
"So."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So... What should we do now?"  
  
Willow and Tara were walking down the streets of Sunnydale, hand in hand.  
  
"Well, there's a few people I'd like to go see. Spike, for instance..." Willow suggested. "I want to know what he thinks of us, being evil and all."  
  
"You want him to join us?"  
  
"No! Maybe. I just wanna, have a little fun is all."  
  
"Fun?" Tara asked  
  
Willow just smirked and looked mock-innocent.  
  
"Okay." Tara paused. She smashed the window of a near-by magic shop, (not the magic box) and gathered some stuff.  
  
"That sounds like fun." Tara flicked her tongue out and in again.  
  
"Viper."  
  
"Vixen."  
  
The pair moved together and touched noses and foreheads as they held hands.  
  
"Willow, what are we going to do about Buffy?"  
  
"Let her come. With our magicks, we can take her. Put the slayer back in her place."  
  
The pair vamped and walked proudly and definately towards Spike's crypt.  
  
"I don't even see why I had to come down here. Couldn't we have just talked on the phone?" Cordy asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
Buffy didn't get a chance to answer before the phone rang.  
  
Buffy yawned. *I've been up half the night worrying about Willow and Tara, and now I had to get up up 7 to let Cordelia in. PLEASE let this be good news.* She thought as she went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Spike, what do you want? ... Oh... Okay." She hung up.  
  
"We could have talked on the phone, but I'd rather have you down here. You might remember something if you see her. Right now I have to go. Dawn should be up soon, tell her she can take the day off school if she wants. She's still out of it. Willow and Tara, they... We miss them."  
  
Buffy took her coat and walked out the door.  
  
"They were here?"  
  
"Yeah. Red, and blondie." Spike looked pretty beat up. His shirt was torn open, with burn marks all over his chest, and his eyes were so swollen that Buffy couldn't even see them.  
  
"Tara and Willow were here. What did they say?"  
  
*Say?* thought Spike. *Didn't really say a whole lot.*  
  
Spike remembered back to only a few hours ago, when the two of them had just swung open his door and walked in. Tara walked right up to him and punched Spike in his very surprised-looking face. He stumbled a bit, her punch obviously backed by spells, then hit her back. A fight occurred, but Tara had enough time between punches to cast a spell that sent Spike flying. While he was on the ground, Willow came over and straddled him.   
  
"What do they know?" She had asked. Then Tara came into his view again. It was strange to see such a kind beauty as a vampire, Spike had thought.   
  
*Her foot wasn't too beautiful, connecting with my side!*   
  
"What do they know?" Willow repeated.   
  
Spike struggled underneath her.  
  
"Uh uh uh," she scolded him, "Don't do that." She muttered something in latin and suddenly Spike felt woozy and weak, as if he had been drugged.  
  
"What do they know?" Willow repeated yet again.  
  
Spike gave in quickly. The spell had greatly affected him. "They know that you two have gone all evil and everythin'. The slayer saw you at The Bronze." He paused. "What are you here for?"  
  
Spike knew that they wouldn't come to him just for that.  
  
Tara explained. "Sweetie, we just want to torture you."   
  
Now Spike did start to struggle, properly this time. Something in the girl's voice said that she meant business. But he couldn't get free.  
  
*What are we going to do?* Willow silently asked Tara.  
  
*I don't know!* the pair began to panic.   
  
*Wait, I got an idea.*  
  
Willow ripped open Spike's shirt. Then she did another spell and her fingers began to glow. As she ran her hands over Spike's bare chest, she spoke to him.  
  
"Hey baby. I want to introduce us."  
  
Where Willow's fingers touched Spike's chest, it burned him. He grunted with pain, but didn't give them the satisfaction of screaming.   
  
"I am Vixen..." She began tracing her name very s-l-o-w-l-y onto Spike, leaving a mark.  
  
"And this is Viper..." She did the same with Tara's chosen name.  
  
"Hey baby." Tara joined the party. "You have nice eyes."   
  
Spike looked at her and noticed that she was holding a bottle of something, and an eye-dropper.   
  
*Holy water, nice touch,* Vixen complimented her girl-friend.  
  
Willow leaned over Spike almost seductively to hold him down stil as Viper kneeled down next to his face. They made very sure that Spike could see what Tara was doing and she kept eye-contact with him as she drew liquid into the eye-dropper.  
  
"It's holy water. I just love your eyes."  
  
Spike realised what they were going to do and managed to gather the strength to throw Willow off him.   
  
"No way, blondie. You're not getting near my face."   
  
Willow hit him in the nose with her forearm.   
  
*Her name's not 'blondie',* she screamed in his head, *Call her Viper!*  
  
"Viper." Spike muttered.   
  
*Stupid name,* he thought.  
  
"I heard that." Viper was walking up to him. She two girls held hands and talked together in a lost language.  
  
Spike lost control of his legs and fell over. When he tried to move he realised that he couldn't.  
  
*What the bloody hell did you do?* He figured that if he thought loudly they would hear him. He couldn't move his mouth.  
  
"This time, hold still."  
  
Tara advanced on him, the eye-dropper full and nearly dripping on the floor.  
  
"And baby? This WILL hurt."  
  
"The spell wore off eventually. I called you as soon as I could."  
  
He made an effort to open his eyes. When Buffy saw them even she turned away.   
  
"Will they heal?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Vampire healing and stuff, but... My right eye's worse."  
  
Buffy found herself staring at it.  
  
"Buffy," Spike said quite seriously, "they're playing. They won't stop with me. They're playing."  
  
With this, he finally passed out from the pain. 


	12. Hard Decisions and Planning

"Daytime," muttered Tara.  
  
"S'no fun," Willow answered her.  
  
They had found an empty house to stay in. Well, it wasn't empty last night. The pair had... persuaded the owners to leave.  
  
"The daughter looked kinda cute," Tara suggested. "Could've turned her."  
  
"Still could." Willow motioned over to where the girl lay, barely breathing. She walked over to her.  
  
"Honey?" she said. "You still up?"   
  
She lifted the girl's chin and she opened her eyes.  
  
"There's my girl. Now. How do you feel about eternal life?"   
  
Tara came over and pricked her own finger.  
  
Willow glanced at her before continuing. "If you're too weak to talk, that's okay. What I'm going to do is drink some more of you. When I back off, if you want to become strong, stronger than ever, and most importantly, if you want to live, lick my girlfriend's finger, okay? Taste her blood."   
  
The girl nodded, and Willow grinned at Tara before going for her neck.  
  
"Okay everyone. Cordelia is at least some firepower if we go after Willow and Tara, but we're gonna need more than that. These girls could be using some powerful magics that we have to counter."  
  
"I guess I could help with that. I'm no-where near powerful, but hey, 1000 years as a vengeance demon and you learn a few things."  
  
"That's good Anya but it won't be enough. If they can just knock us out in one blow, I don't know what we can do."  
  
"What if we sneak up on them? Like, while they're asleep?" Dawn yawned.  
  
"Vampires sleep light, pet. Wouldn't do a heap of good."  
  
"Go to bed Dawn," Buffy told her.  
  
Dawn looked around and did so.  
  
"I can't belive this," Xander snarled. "We're discussing how to kill, to KILL Willow. I love her, I just can't do this."  
  
"Well you have to, Xander, okay?" Buffy started crying too. "We've talked about it, there's no other way. We can't give them back a soul, or re-intergrate them into society. Willow and Tara are dead. The best we can do is honor them by destroying the demons living in their corpses."  
  
"Buffy!" Cordy was amazed. "How can you talk like that?"  
  
"It's how we need to think, so we can..."  
  
"I know," Xander comforted her.  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Is it just me, or did this chapter suck? On second thoughts, don't answer that. I'll try to make the next one better. Does anyone out there want help me with the angsty stuff?  
  
--------------Author's Note-------------- 


	13. Amiel

Buffy and the others had a plan. As soon as it was light, Anya was to go to the Magic Box and get anything that would help for protection or anti-magic spells. Xander would call Giles for the same purpose, to find something to disable Willow's magic.  
  
"I know how powerful a wicca she is. I'm not even gonna try anything until we can stop Willow's hocus-pocus." Buffy had said.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy would teach Cordelia anything she didn't already know about using the weapons from the weapons case. When Anya and Xander had everything they could get, the four of them would work out how to most effectively used what they had.  
  
"We have to attack them as soon as possible. We don't know how much damage they're doing. I think we should try to..." Buffy struggled for words about her friend, "knock them out in one attack. So what do we have?"  
  
It was afternoon and everyone had rallied back at the Summers' home. Dawn was still at school, and had organised to go to a friend's place after.   
  
Xander went first. "I called Giles, and he was worried to say the least. Wasn't too helpful though. He gave me the names of a couple of books but I'll let Anya tell you about that. He did say I should go find a man whose name I couldn't pronounce. Found out why; demon. Apparently a good guy, though because he gave us this."  
  
Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag.   
  
"It's fairy dust! Or the real-world equivalent. When you mix it with some other basic supplies, it is a powerful magic-repellent. Doesn't work very long, but if we can get it on her, it should help."  
  
Anya then spoke. "I found some helpful books. I know I was supposed to look for defence spells, but while I was looking, I found something to boost power. It won't work for Buffy though, this spell's only for 'those weak of the flesh'. The rest of us should try it if we're going to fight."  
  
"And I'm now up to date with weapons, so what's the plan Buffy?" Cordy asked.  
  
Tara lay next to Amiel as she slept. Willow had done the mojo on her before she left so she should be waking up soon. Tara looked out the window and sighed. The old her would have warned Willow about using so much magic. Now she had felt how powerful it could be, she thought Willow wasn't using enough. Tara waved her hand about and let a trail of orange sparkles follow it. She hummed a tune to herself before realising it was the song that she had sung to Willow that day on the bridge.   
  
"I'm under your spell, how else could it be that you can sleep for so fucking long?" Tara turned her song into a scream as she stared at the girl. She hadn't woken up yet. They had discovered her name by a necklace she had on. It was the only jewelerry she wore.  
  
*You're probably straight, aren't you?* Tara thought. *We'll have to find you a playmate.*  
  
Four seemed right, anyhow. Big enough to have some fun, but still personal, full of love. She'd have to mention it to Willow one day.   
  
*Vixen,* she thought about her red-headed companion. Amiel wasn't red-headed. Not nearly fire-ey enough for that. No, she was blonde. Long straight hair tied back so it was half-up. She was young, too. 16, maybe.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Willow slurred her words. She sounded almost drunk.  
  
"Will, what's up?"  
  
"Have some!" Willow bit Tara's finger and sucked it.  
  
"Did you go to Rack again?" Tara asked before a burst of magic hit her hard. She nearly fell onto the couch.  
  
"Good, huh?" Willow asked. She stopped talking and thought-spoke the rest. *Is our baby awake yet?*  
  
Tara waved a hand and Amiel screamed with pain. Tara giggled. *Shouldn't be long now! I was thinking we should get her a playmate. A guy I mean.*  
  
"A guy! What a bold move. Okay! sure, why not? We'll let her pick."  
  
"Woah." Tara did fall onto the couch this time, and Willow followed her.   
  
*Want some more?*  
  
She kissed Tara hard, biting her tongue 'till it bled, then she bit her own tongue and their blood melted together. Willow moved out of Tara's mouth and let her tongue move over her cheek and down to her neck. Tara lay back as Willow bit into her hard.   
  
*Here's some I saved for later.* Willow whispered as she let it all go, and Rack's magic flowed through them both, sending them off the couch and onto the floor, eyes wide open as they were filled with flaming heat, wild pleasure and all the dark magic they could grab at. Amiel woke up sometime in the middle of it, but Willow just blasted some towards her and she joined them as their child and as their lover, three hearts beating as one. It was a powerful bonding experience, an initiation of the third member of the group. 


	14. Amiel 2

Amiel woke up. She sat up gasping for a while, then stopped to think about what had happened the night before.  
  
*Woah. Vampire.* she thought.  
  
Amiel morphed into vamp-face and walked over to the mirror. She got a small shock before remembering that vampires have no reflection.  
  
*Remember? I never knew.*  
  
All this new knowledge interested Amiel. When she was alive, she spent a lot of time in the library, learning things. Now she suddenly knew all these things, about vampires. About who she was.  
  
"I think our baby's awake," came a voice from the other room. Amiel's red-headed mother came into view.  
  
"Hi." Willow waved at her.  
  
"Where's..."  
  
"Viper? She's around."  
  
"Viper? Tara, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'm..." Willow waited for an answer from Amiel.  
  
"Willow. Uh, Vixen."   
  
"Mmm hmm," Willow nodded, "You can call us by our human names. But if someone else is around, it's Viper and Vixen, okay?"  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"You liked it?"  
  
"It was weird."  
  
Willow laughed and made a face. "That's me!"  
  
"Can you do it again?"  
  
"Ooh, tricky question. It's a strange ability. I can do stuff he can't, and if you could put a number on magical power, mine would be higher, but... Look, I can't do it, but I know the guy who can. Tara's there now, she should be back soon. We're gonna try to work it out for ourselves. Then we can kill the bastard."  
  
"Cool. I'm hungry."  
  
"I know. Tara's bringing back some food for you too."  
  
Willow cast out, searching for Tara.  
  
*Hey Willow, I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to find how-*  
  
*Where are you? Amiel's awake. She's hungry.*  
  
*I'm bringing some food back.*  
  
Willow heard the echo of laughter through Tara's thoughts.  
  
*Uh, baby? How are you getting food?*  
  
*I'll get this guy to follow me home.* There was a pause. *Done. Get Amiel alone in the front room, I'll meet you round the back, send her dinner in the front and lock it.*  
  
*Right.* "Amiel, dear. Go into the front room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Willow slashed Amiel's face with her fingernails.  
  
"Because I told you so. You may be one of us, but make no mistake, Viper and Vixen are on top." Then, in a sweeter voice, "Now. Do as mummy says." Willow leaned in and licked the blood off Amiel's cheek, then made a 'run along' movement with her hand.  
  
Amiel went into the room and waited. She was getting bored, but didn't want to upset Vixen any further, so she stayed put. After what seemed like hours, a man stumbled into the room, and the door slammed behind him. He was about 25, with rough blonde hair, falling all over his face. He had a bit of a beard, and deep, brown eyes. He was human, not a vampire.  
  
"Hi." Amiel stuttered.  
  
"Hello?" The man seemed confused. "Hey where's that other chick?"  
  
"Umm, somewhere. My mother likes to play tricks."  
  
"She's your... mother?"   
  
Amiel had walked up to the man and around behind him. "Yep," she said over his shoulder.  
  
"She seems way too young to have a daughter like you."  
  
"Well, looks can be decieving."  
  
Amiel whipped the guy around, letting him see her in vamp-face.  
  
"How'm I looking?"  
  
Tara and Willow were listening in through the door.  
  
"Fiesty," Tara whispered.  
  
"You're- Whoah! What the hell?"  
  
Amiel punched him in the face, and his head whipped around. She looked at her fist, surprised at her strength. She wanted to test it out some more, but when his head was turned like that, revealing his neck, she couldn't resist. Amiel lept forwards and sunk her teeth into him. She drank ravenously, not noticing when Willow and Tara walked in, and kept feeding until there was no blood left in him. 


	15. Calling

"Okay. You're crazy," Cordy told Buffy. "But it might work."  
  
"Sure it will," Xander patted Buffy on the shoulder. "Won't it?"  
  
"It's been done. I mean, feeding something to vamps through a human. Usually drugs, but this will work. Probably," she added.  
  
"I've got a question," Cordy asked, "and it's a pretty basic one. Who?"  
  
"Me." Buffy said. "Bagging a slayer's too good to pass up. Especially if I give her no choice."  
  
"Right," Spike sighed. "But what happens when she kills you and the spell doesn't work?"   
  
"The spell will work. She can't be this strong naturally. All her strength lies in her powers. This stuff is designed to work through touch. We get it into her bloodstream and even she won't be able to stop it. As for the killing part, you guys should be able to get her off me. This'll work pretty fast-"  
  
"Instantly," Anya interrupted.  
  
"Instantly," Buffy continued, "so she'll be a normal, young vampire. You can deal with that."  
  
"I can if I get the crossbow." Cordy was excited.  
  
"I'd like to deal with her," mumbled Spike.  
  
Buffy started giving out the orders. "Xander, you and Anya go get the stuff ready for the telepathic communication, and the stuff to make you guys strong. Cordy and I'll go mix up the anti-magic mix."  
  
"What about me, Buffy. Where do you want me?"  
  
Buffy glared at Spike. "Stay here. Tell Dawn what's happening and take her someplace safe. They might look for her."  
  
Buffy and Cordy went into the kitchen. They started preparing the anti-magic spell, checking that everything was non-toxic as they went. In turned out as a powder which Buffy sealed in a pouch and then they met with Xander and Anya in the living room.  
  
Xander and Anya had turned down the lights and lit candles. On the floor was a symbol in purple sand. The four of them sat around it and held hands.  
  
After a while of sitting and a bit of chanting, The purple sand glowed and suddenly went up in flames.   
  
"It's ready," Anya whispered. Buffy nodded and spoke:  
  
"Willow. I know you can hear me. I'm at the house. Listen to me. Tara too."  
  
"Name's Viper," came the reply. "Willow's out at the moment." Tara glanced at Willow, passed out on the couch. "What do you want?"  
  
Buffy was startled at hearing Tara so clearly "You," she stammered. "And yours, against me and mine. Now I don't know where you are, but now you know where I am. Come and get me."  
  
The purple sand stopped burning and Buffy's hands began to hurt, causing her to let go of everyone's hands. The same thing happened to the others.  
  
"Now what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Now we wait. They'll come."  
  
"Willow." Tara shook her partner awake. "Willow!"   
  
"What?" Willow muttered.  
  
"Buffy says it's time. She's at the house."  
  
"Buffy? Was she telling the truth?"  
  
"Yes. She did a spell, she was in my head, didn't you hear?"  
  
"I heard... something. It was blurry."  
  
"Your blurry head? Let me clear it up for you."  
  
Tara started massaging Willow's head.   
  
"Tara? Willow?" Amiel called from the other room.  
  
"In here baby," Willow answered.  
  
Amiel's hair was mussed up and she had blood stains on her chin.  
  
"Get cleaned up," Tara ordered her.  
  
Willow grunted in objection. "Don't be so mean. She's one of us, remember?" then, to Amiel, "C'mere."  
  
Amiel walked to her, and Willow took her hand and passed it to Tara. Tara bent on one knee and kissed it like a fairy-tale prince. She morphed into vamp face and laughed. Willow joined her, and they kissed each-other. Amiel was left standing there, but was soon forgotten. She walked out and went to wash her face and brush her hair. She moved into the bathroom and gasped as she saw her younger brother lying against the toilet. She kicked his body out of the way and looked in the mirror. She touched where her reflection should be and felt a moment of being sorry for herself.   
  
"I was so innocent."  
  
She got out her mother's makeup and drew herself on the surface of the mirror.   
  
"Perfect"  
  
She almost walked out before realising she hadn't washed her face. She smashed the mirror and turned on the tap. 


	16. The End

Amiel turned to see Tara leaning against the door frame.  
  
"You finished?"  
  
Amiel nodded. "What's happening? I dreamed-"  
  
"No, you didn't," Tara cut her off.  
  
"Okay, so we're just gonna run off to fight a complete stranger because they said to?"  
  
"Buffy's not a stranger. She's the slayer. Tara and Willow knew her, and now Vixen and Viper are going to kill her."  
  
"What's a slayer?"  
  
Tara left Amiel's question unanswered, because Willow tapped her on the shoulder and said, "We're going."  
  
Tara thought-spoke to Willow, *Is Amiel fighting?*  
  
*Why wouldn't she?*  
  
*They'll kill her.*  
  
*True. But she'll be a distraction. We're going to Rack's first, get a power boost. Then Buffy'll be nothing to us.*  
  
*If that's the case, then why should we send in Amiel? Look, I don't want her to get hurt.*  
  
*Fine. Leave her here.*  
  
Tara spoke aloud now, "You stay here. Read this," she muttered in latin and a book appeared in her hands, "It should tell you what you need to know about the slayer. We'll be back. Wait for us."  
  
Tara grabbed a coat and her and Willow slammed the door behind them as they left.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I'm getting impatient"  
  
"They'll be here!"  
  
"Buffy, are you sure?" Xander asked, "I mean, for all they know they're walking into an ambush!"  
  
"They are walking into an ambush," Cordy pointed out.  
  
"Actually they aren't. That's the problem." Anya muttered.  
  
"It has been an hour," Xander put his hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Do invites have to be spoken, or can we come in now?" Willow's voice caused everyone to turn and look at the door, which had just been kicked open.  
  
Tara stepped across the boundary.  
  
"Guess that magic-trick invitation of yours counts."  
  
Willow's hair and eyes were black. She had on leather pants and a plain black top. Tara had red eyes, and although her hair was still the same colour, she had ugly veins all over her face. She was wearing red leather pants and a flowing brown coat over a black top similar to Willow's.  
  
Buffy fumbled in her pockets and swallowed the powder in her pouch. It tasted dusty, and a little like boiled apples. Luckily neither witch saw it, they were both too busy dealing with power-enhanced Anya, Xander and Cordelia.  
  
"Get off me!" Willow yelled at them, and threw Xandre and Anya against the wall. They landed in a heap and Xander had a huge gash on his head. Meanwhile, Tara elbowed Cordy and kicked the crossbow out of her hands, Cordy bent down to get it and managed to shoot Tara in the leg.   
  
"Not gonna work, lovie," she hissed as she kicked her head. Cordy slid over to where Anya was trying to stop Xander's bleeding.  
  
Tara and Willow ran to Buffy, who was clutching a sword. She swung a few times, but the hyped-up vampires were too fast. Tara got Buffy in the stomach and Willow grabbed her from behind. Tara sunk her teeth into Buffy's neck, and felt the blood of the slayer inside her. It was an amazing sensation. Thick, red blood licked Tara's lips, sank into her tongue and washed over her teeth. Her whole body felt alive and electric. Then she swallowed. Tara collapsed to her knees. Willow mis-interpreted this as her turn, and opened a new hole in Buffy.  
  
Buffy screamed this time, and held her hands up to the four tiny holes in her neck. But as hurt as Buffy was, Tara and Willow were in worse shape. Willow was gasping on her hands and knees, Tara had started recovering, she looked normal again, but she could barely stand. Willow reached out and grabbed Tara's hand. They stood up together, still powerful, but drained of their magic. Buffy had crawled away, but Cordy had carefully aimed her crossbow. She pulled the trigger, and Willow turned to dust.  
  
"NO!" Tara let out a blood-curdling scream and raced at Cordy. She bashed her head against the floor and sat on her chest, holding her neck ready to snap it. Cordy was scared and struggling but before Tara could kill her, Anya had grabbed a stake and stabbed Tara through the heart. Cordy coughed as Tara's ashes went into her mouth. The battle was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While Tara and Willow got staked, Xander had regained consiousness, seen Buffy and called an ambulance. Xander and Buffy went to hospital, Anya and Cordy were checked for injuries too. The next day Buffy was fine, slayers heal fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amiel walked through the house where her mothers were killed. She saw blood where Buffy had been tasted, she saw where Xander's head had cracked the plaster of the wall. She walked upstairs and saw where the slayer slept. She grabbed a picture of Buffy, laughing with Willow and ripped it in half. She put both halves in her pocket, grabbed a black texta from the table and scrawled over the mirror, "I'll be back"  
  
THE END  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Okay, i'ts finally finished. Phew. R & R, please! Should I write a sequel? It seems like I should, but... I'll see if I get an idea. Got a few brewing, actually. I'll finish Angel Vs Angelus first, though. Any ideas or challenges welcomed.   
  
The End!  
  
--------------Author's Note-------------- 


End file.
